


Return

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 仿生人
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: “在我的存储记忆中，有关于你的1314万张照片、968万个视频、以及5200万条信息。”“我知道。在这个世界上你比任何人都要了解我，但……也只有你，最不明白我的爱。”“那……是什么？”“是我永远都无法从你身上得到的东西。”





	1. Chapter 1

绯色花瓣顺着早春的风飘落在乌黑的长发上，半藏静静地站在岛田家古老的樱花树下，额角上的指示灯呈平静的蓝色。

“半藏，源氏少爷回来了。”

蓝色的指示灯闪烁了两下，在树下已经呆了三个小时的仿生人抬起了脸，他看向岛田家的大管家，按照既定的程序问道：“需要我去照看他吗？”

“不需要，他身边有人照顾。你在这里待命。”

管家是那么说的，半藏不能质疑，他又恢复到待机模式，像是矗立在这里的活人雕像，静静地等待着。

 

我在等待谁？

我又是在等待什么命令？

 

樱花花瓣又轻轻地落在了半藏的头上，这次他扬起了头，粉红色的花瓣便顺着直线坠落到脚下的池子，随后荡起的涟漪泛出了一圈圈的波纹。

忽地，半藏的指示灯变成了黄色。

——源氏，岛田 源氏。


	2. Chapter 2

“源氏少爷，岛田家的春祭会从明天早上开始，请您务必准时出席。”

“少主人，春祭必须穿着特殊服装，请您务必记得。”

“源氏大人，这是春祭的致辞，请您记得一定要准备。”

 

繁琐恼人的声音一刻不停地从门外传来，而窝在居室里的人完全没有心情去理会外面那些人的叨唠，他懒懒散散地躺在早就为他铺好的床垫上，一只脚还不安分地跨在身旁人的大腿上，三秒过后，源氏又不安分地翻了个身，将自己整个人都暴露在雨后的长廊上。

“真的不理他们吗？”身旁的人将源氏重新挪回到榻榻米上，颇长的黑发因此顺着白皙的脖颈垂落了下来。源氏睁开了眼睛，他抬手卷起眼前的黑发，让其在指尖一圈圈地缠绕，发间的清香由此落入鼻尖。

源氏笑了，他松开纠缠不清的乌发，撑起身体轻轻地吻向了熟悉的脸颊后，说：“嗯。不理他们，我们再睡一会儿。”

漆黑的眼眸在深沉的吻后，映出了青年整个人的样子，和仿生人岛田半藏一模一样的脸上露出了淡淡的无奈。

“Han zo？”

“没事。”Han zo摇了摇头，他重新握上了源氏的手，向着源氏的肩膀靠了过去。

 

 

“你知道吗你知道吗？少主人这次带回来的那个是仿生人！”

“什么？那是仿生人？我以为那是人类。”

“我偷听到长老们的谈话了，他们说那个是三年前少爷带走的性爱仿生人。”

“不会吧？！他穿着人类的衣服、额角没有提示灯……源氏少爷还是牵着他的手回岛田家的啊！”

“难道你就没发现，他和半藏长得一模一……”

“嘘！半藏来了！”

佣人们的话戛然而止，他们看着从远处走来的仿生人戚戚地从庭院的另一侧偷偷溜走。然而身为最先进的IX-900，半藏拥有比人类灵敏三倍的听觉，他没有错过佣人们的对话，被设置成乌黑的眼眸慢慢地垂了下来，他看着被无数人踩踏过的樱花花瓣，机械的心脏忽地涌现出了怪异的感觉。

 

Han zo；

半藏。

 

IX-900的超级计算机分析告诉半藏这两个名字不是巧合，而根据数据分析他甚至可以得出源氏为什么会取这个名字。

“半藏？你怎么在这里？”没有听到闲言碎语的女管家从远处走来，她看着无所事事的半藏皱起了眉头，“你是源氏少爷专属的督导仿生人，怎么少爷回来了你还在这里？”

“大管家说有人会照顾源氏。”

平静的回复一字一字地从半藏嘴中说出，女管家奇怪地往半藏身后看了一眼，她喃喃自语道：“一个性爱仿生人怎么能跟少爷的专属比？”可这是岛田大管家的指令，女管家即使感到疑惑也无权反对。她叹了一口气把手里捧着的黑色和服递给里半藏说：“三年前少爷什么都没说就离开了岛田家，而你没有也没有跟着……”

“我是岛田家的督导仿生人，必须留在岛田家。”

“可少爷他……”

半藏抬起了眼睛，他看着女管家，仿生人不明白眼前这个人类为什么越说越激动，仿佛要责备他什么，机械的心脏平稳地运转着，脑中的记忆芯片也只让他回想起了源氏离开岛田家的前一晚……

落寞的笑容、牵强的借口、头也不回的身影以及从樱花树上翩翩落下的花瓣。

“ ** **半藏，我曾经以为这是一场美梦。**** ”

 

仿生人的金属心脏略微地刺痛了一下，没有感情的眼眸里似乎有什么在翻涌。

源氏，你不应该悲伤。

 

“半藏？半藏！”

抬起乌黑没有任何感情起伏的眼睛，那里映照出来的不再是满脸灿烂笑容的青年，女管家担心地看着岛田家最优秀的仿生人问道：“怎么了？是不是程序哪里出问题了？”

“没有，一切都在正常运作。”

“是吗？”女管家上下打量着半藏道，“好像是没什么问题的样子。那能麻烦你把春祭的衣服交给源氏少爷吗？”

“好。”

 

 

虽然答应了女管家，但是半藏却没做到自己说的。

IX-900仿生人站在岛田源氏房间的门口，里面传来了断断续续的呻吟声，本应该执行人类指令的仿生人半藏停留在了门口，听觉系统自动开启。

——是做爱的声音，并且是和另一个仿生人做爱的声音。

捧着黑色和服的手垂了下来，半藏怔怔地看着紧闭的房门，自被生产出来后他第一次有了不知道是进、还是退的踟蹰。听觉功能还在无限放大，优秀的性能让他这次能够更加清晰地听到源氏的声音。

“Han zo……”

明明叫的是另外一个仿生人的名字，但是它们的读音太过相像，一个不留神就会让人误以为喊的是半藏。接着是衣服摩挲的声音、湿漉漉捣鼓什么的水声，以及和自己相似的声线不断从里传出。

 

三年了，源氏的声音变了，变得更加富有男性魅力了。

沙哑低沉的情话说在耳边听得心里痒痒的，就连那轻笑都像是撩拨在心脏上的羽毛。

****——半藏，我喜欢你，你呢？** **

 

有那么一瞬间，记忆芯片将遥远的过去和现今串联在了一起。半藏低下头抿着唇，紧握拳头的手按照既定的指令敲上了房门。

 

“叩、叩、叩”

“叩！叩！叩！”

短促又焦急的声音终于在第二轮时打断了门那侧的声音，就当半藏以为混乱的情绪会就此停住时，他看见了一张完全和自己相似的脸——他穿着源氏的白衬衫，头发散成一团地站在门那侧，只细细拉开的一条门缝让人完全看不到里面的状况，但是他满身的吻痕又是那么扎眼。

“请问有什么事情吗？”

“送春祭的衣服。”

“谢谢你，请交给我。”

两个长相一样、性能却完全不同的仿生人面对着，就像是和镜子里的自己说话一般无趣。大约僵持了半分钟，Han zo仍不打算从那里离开，他就像是在宣誓什么主权似的，礼貌又坚定的站在那里。

“请问，还有什么事情吗？”

“……没有了。”

于是，在一声“再见”后拉门被关上了，站在门外的半藏什么都没能看到，甚至是源氏的背影他都没有看到。


End file.
